


Autocorrect

by katychan666



Series: 5 Times Magnus Disliked Technology + 1 Time That He Didn't [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Humour, M/M, crack - kind of, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus buys a new phone - he is eager to learn about its all features. He turns on the autocorrect and the rest is history...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 5 Times Magnus Disliked Technology + 1 Time That He Didn't [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905793
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	Autocorrect

Magnus was sitting in his office and he was supposed to be  _ working,  _ but all in all he didn’t get much work done that day. After many years, Magnus finally decided that it was probably time for him to update his phone and since the last time that he has gotten a new phone, he learned that there were quite a few new features than on his older one. Magnus didn’t mind his old phone, but he liked keeping up with the trends and because of that he decided that he was going to get a phone that was the best on the market. It was quite expensive, but money was never an issue for Magnus. No, no. If it was fashion or trends, he didn’t mind paying a little bit more money. 

So, instead of working, Magnus was just dealing with his phone for the past few hours and he was truly amazed. It wasn’t just a phone anymore, but it was like a mini computer and he was happily humming along as he was discovering new things. Magnus was eager to learn more about all of his and he just huffed under his breath and then decided to check up his contacts. It was far too annoying to transfer number by number, so just one simple snap of his fingers and all of his contacts from his old phone were in his new one. For this he was using magic, yes. But for other things, no! He was discovering things without magic because he liked the challenge after all.

And what made his phone all that better was the phone case that he got for himself. It was pretty and sparkly, yet classy. Simple, but also very amazing, he liked it a lot. It was silver and he smiled as he turned his phone around. Ah, yes, everything was in style, turning the phone around and then he decided to text a few people. After all they needed to know that he was upgrading - he was a modern warlock and he happily cracked his knuckles as he decided that the first person that he was going to text was his boyfriend after all! Also, Magnus didn’t really bother too much when it came to texting, so he decided to turn on the autocorrect; after all it was supposed to be simple?

Magnus wasn’t all that well informed about autocorrect; he didn’t have it turned on when it came to his old phone and he was doing a lot of misspelling - it was annoying. So, this sounded perfect when his phone asked him if he wanted it turned on when he was texting. Auto correct; it was going to be correcting his mistakes automatically? How perfect could it be? And maybe texting wasn’t going to be such a hassle anymore. As much as he loved the old fashioned fire messages, he couldn’t send cute little emotions through those kinds of messaging and he loved emoticons. They were adorable! 

Finding Alec’s name among his contacts -  **Alexander 💖** \- Magnus quickly sent him a little text and he smiled, hoping that he was going to get a response sooner than later!

_ ‘Darling, how are you doing? I have news, I have a new phone and this thing is amazing! It has almost more features than my computer, you should see it!  _ 💜’

Magnus to Magnus’ luck, Alec quite quickly replied back to him and Magnus happily smiled because he liked the ringtone that he had set up for his messages and he smiled. He was going to set up an adorable picture later on for Alec among his contacts like he had on his older phone, but he needed a new photo. A new phone, a new photo and he chuckled and he hurried to read what Alec had written back to him and he smiled, happily humming along and he chuckled.

**Alexander 💖**

_ ‘Oh, a new phone! Amazing. You will have to show it off to me later on.’ _

_ ‘I bet it has lots and lots of amazing features, yes. I mean mine has as well, but I don’t know how to use more than half of them. Simon was trying to teach me the other day, but my attention span isn’t all that good  _ 🙄’

‘ _ I would listen to you, though! If you learn something new, be sure to let me know all about it later!  _ 🥰’

Magnus smiled and then he hummed. Of course, he was always there for Alec and he just rubbed his palms together. Good, but if he wanted to get back to Alec and teach him something, he had a lot of studying himself to do and chewed on his lip and he quickly replied back to Alec. He wondered what he was up to, he was probably running a meeting? He did tell him a thing or two about that, but Magnus wasn’t too sure if that was happening that day or the next day.

He could always ask, right?

_ ‘So, what are you up to today, darling?’ _

_ ‘Is today the day of that scary meeting?’ _

**Alexander 💖**

_ ‘Sadly, it’s today yes, but I hope it’ll be over soon.’ _

_ ‘So not in the mood.’ _

_ ‘Save me.’ _

Magnus smiled and gigged. Alexander was so adorable when they were texting like this and he just puffed his cheeks. He was more than happy to just swoop in and save Alec from that evil and scary meeting; he didn’t like meetings himself, especially not the ones that were with the Clave officials and he quickly replied back to Alec.

_ ‘Alexander, you can do this! You’ll be as amazing as always!’ _

_ ‘ _ 😘😘😘😘😘’

_ ‘Good lick!!’’ _

**Alexander 💖**

_ ‘Good lick?!’ _

_ ‘What are you licking?’ _

_ ‘ _ 👀👀👀’

Magnus narrowed his eyes - did he write it wrong? He meant to write good luck, the autocorrect didn’t really do its job, did it? Magnus rubbed the back of his neck, but didn’t think of it too much and he just giggled as he texted back to Alexander. Ah, his boyfriend was always like this - acting all innocent, but when it came down to it, he was quite dirty minded and Magnus loved it, of course.

_ ‘Get your head of the gutter, Alexander, it was obviously a typo  _ **😄** ’

_ ‘Though maybe there will be something for you to lick after you come back home  _ 😏’

**Alexander 💖**

‘🧐’

Magnus started laughing - how could he not? Alexander was too precious and he just shook his head. 

_ ‘For now I need you to focus on that meeting, haha!’ _

_ ‘Good lick!’ _

It happened again. Magnus narrowed his eyes and then he shook his head, trying again.

_ ‘Lick!’ _

_ ‘Lick’ _

_ ‘Omfg, LUCK. I AM TRYING TO TYPE LUCK, BUT THIS STUPID PHON WON’T LET ME TYPE IT RIGHT!’ _

  
  


**Alexander 💖**

‘🤣🤣🤣🤣’

_ ‘Turn off autocorrect, Magnus.’ _

‘ _ No worries, I will learn how to use it! _ 😑’

_ ‘Anyway - good lUck!’ _

**Alexander 💖**

_ ‘Thank you. Love you!’ _

‘ _ I live you too! _ **💖’**

Magnus narrowed his eyes - fucking again? It was doing this again. He rolled his eyes and then he just shook his head. Okay, this was kind of annoying, but he was sure that he could combat back at it. He didn’t want to turn off the autocorrect because it sounded such a cool feature, but so far it wasn’t very-

  
  


**Alexander 💖**

**_‘_ ** _ I know this is your phone fucking up again, but what would this even mean. I mean that you live me? As me? Or that you love me so much that you are living for me? Not very healthy though. I mean you’re still your own person. This just doesn’t make sense.  _ 🤔 _ ’ _

_ ‘Gaga, very funny. NOT.’ _

Magnus clicked with his tongue. He was getting more and more pissed off. He obviously meant  _ haha _ over there, but this phone was completely and useless- No! Magnus was determined, he was going to be okay. He was still in the process of learning, so he was going to get the hang of it just fine, he just needed a bit of a learning curve. But how in the world did it autocorrect to gaga?! From  _ haha?!  _ Magnus rolled his eyes and then he started massaging his temples because he was really - maybe Alec was right? He should turn off the feature and just-

**Alexander 💖**

_ ‘Gaga?’ _

_ ‘No! It’s this ducking autocorrect!!!!’ _

**Alexander 💖**

_ ‘ _ _ Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!’ _

_ ‘Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!’ _

_ ‘Roma-roma-mamaa!’ _

_ ‘GAGA-ooh-la-la!’ _

_ ‘Want your bad romance 🎤  _ 🎵 _ ’ _

Magnus would have been fuming with anger if Alec wasn’t this freaking adorable. It truly wasn’t fair, he was very pissed off at his new phone, yet he was laughing at Alec’s texts and his quoting from Lady Gaga’s song. It was adorable, he knew that Alec was trying to make him laugh and he just shook his head. Even if he was, he couldn’t be angry, not at Alexander. Not when he was this adorable and he pouted, puffing his cheeks and he just replied back to Alec.

‘ _ You know, I’m supposed to be pissed off not laughing.’ _

_ ‘You’re too adorable.’ _

_ ‘...’ _

_ ‘Don’t stop’ _

**Alexander 💖**

‘😇😇😇😇’

Magnus smiled and then he shook his head. Oh, this was impossible, he wasn’t so sure if he liked new phone anymore. Well, it was cool, but Alec was right about shutting off the autocorrect feature, it was too annoying and he just shook his head. Biting into his lip, he just replied back to Alec and he chewed on his lip.

‘ _ You know I’m thinking you’re right about this ducking autocorrect!’ _

_ ‘What the duck? It doesn’t let me swear!!!’ _

**Alexander 💖**

**_‘_ ** _ What did I tell you? It’s an asshole.’ _

_ ‘Just turn it off’ _

_ ‘Don’t mention the ducks - Jace’s around!’ _

Magnus snorted and then he just shook his head; Alexander was too much and he loved it. Biting into his lip, Magnus took in a deep breath and then he just scrolled through the emoticons and was amazed when he saw how many animals were, duck being one of them as well. But it was really annoying that he couldn’t even swear in the texts. Like seriously, that the  _ fuck _ ?! Like this he and Alec wouldn’t be able to sext anymore - it would kill the mood. Suddenly talking about  _ ducking _ and not-

_ ‘Darling, autocorrect is evil!’ _

**Alexander 💖**

**_‘_ ** _ Told ya!’ _

_ ‘Seriously imagine sexting like this.’ _

_ ‘ _ 🦆  _ me’ _

  
  


**Alexander 💖**

_ ‘No! Don’t make it weird. For duckin’ sake, don’t! _

‘🤣🤣🤣🤣’

‘ _ You know, this was supposed to be making up with the technology.’ _

_ ‘After that incident with the computer at the Institute I’ve been trying to become more open-minded and ready to learn more about the new technologies out there, but I don’t think it’ll work out between us. The more that I use technology, the more I appreciate the old way of communication.’ _

**Alexander 💖**

_ ‘Mood.’ _

_ ‘I mean it’s great to be able to talk to you like this, but still, it is annoying. Technology is just scary.’ _

_ ‘And evil.’ _

_ ‘Kills my boner for sexting altogether.’ _

**Alexander 💖**

**_‘_ ** _ Please no _ 😭’

‘ _ Don’t cry, darling. It’ll be all okay  _ 💖’

_ ‘You will see, gaga!’ _

_ ‘HAHA’ _

_ ‘You know what, I’m officially sick of this autocorrect thing. I’ll banish it.’ _

**Alexander 💖**

**_‘_ ** _ I love it when you get like this.’ _

_ ‘ _ 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤’

Magnus started laughing again and he just shook his head. After that, Alec sadly really had to go because the meeting had already started and he sighed, looking at the phone again and he shook his head. As much as it was fun learning about its cool features, he had it enough and he just tossed it aside, huffing under his breath.

Maybe there was nothing better than fire messages after all. Sure you couldn’t send cute emoticons and stuff, but there was no evil  _ autocorrect. _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
